


Любым другим именем

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: После смерти Феанора Куруфин пишет ему письмо и размышляет, каким именем подписаться





	Любым другим именем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399783) by TreasureHunter. 



Куруфинве задумчиво смотрел на пергамент; уже обмакнутое в чернила перо застыло в воздухе. Письмо было дописано и содержало в себе все, что он хотел и считал нужным сказать, – и даже более того. Он знал, что адресат никогда его не прочтет, но это не имело значения. Ему нужно было выплеснуть, выкинуть эти слова из головы, как бы ни было больно: каждая черточка напоминала о том, что отца уже давно нет.  
Вспыхнул пламенем – как вспыхнет это письмо, как только Куруфин его подпишет. И не останется ничего, кроме пепла, что, в сущности, будет даже уместно – сколько бы боли ни принесла эта мысль. Возможно, дух его слов тоже умрет и отправится в Мандос, где отец сможет прочитать их. Куруфин надеялся на это, пусть и не верил в такую милость от Намо.  
Но здесь и сейчас это было неважно, поэтому Куруфинве отбросил эти мысли и сосредоточился на главном.  
Письмо необходимо было подписать.  
Никто не будет его читать, а значит, и беспокоиться, что за имя стоит внизу, а если эти слова каким-то чудом достигнут отца, тот все равно признает сыновний почерк. Можно было вовсе не подписываться. Но Куруфин хотел поставить свою подпись, он всегда так делал, словно письмо – не его, пока под ним нет его имени, словно мысли – не его, если он не заявил, кому они принадлежат.  
Начертать внизу «Атаринке» – слишком больно; он давно не видел мать, и стоило ему вспомнить о ней, как в голове становилось тесно от образов в духе «А вот если бы…». Его звали и иными формами этого имени, но они тоже несли в себе слишком много боли.  
Но подписаться «Куруфинве» – неправильно, словно он занял место отца. В Амане он привык ставить в письмах «Куруфинве Феанарион», дабы избежать неизбежной путаницы с отцом. Но раз Феанаро погиб, теперь их путать не будут… Ушла причина, по которой ему не поставить под своими словами одинокое «Куруфинве».  
Он опустил перо на пергамент и вывел буквы, оставляя черный жирный след, затем набрал в грудь воздуха и принялся медленно дуть на чернила, пока те не высохли. Он еще какое-то время смотрел на буквы, пытаясь справиться с обуревавшими его чувствами – нежеланными, но которые он обычно успешно подавлял. Но сколько Куруфинве ни старался убедить себя, что так и должно быть, ему по-прежнему казалось, что подписываться именем отца – неверно и неправильно, особенно под адресованным отцу же письмом.  
Колеблясь, он опустил перо в чернильницу и задержал его там. Ум боролся с сердцем: имя «Куруфинве» сейчас совершенно справедливо принадлежало только ему, он с гордостью носил свое наследие, но вес его был тяжел. Куруфинве не был уверен, что справится должным образом.  
Откровенно говоря, он не желал быть единственно существующим Куруфинве; имя, разделенное с отцом, всегда давало ему точку опоры, стандарт, на который стоит равняться. В глубине души он по-прежнему не хотел признавать, что отца больше нет, – и неважно, сколько лет минуло. Он не желал занимать место отца, но врожденная практичность холодно и беспристрастно подсказывала ему, что это все чистая сентиментальность.  
Пока что Куруфинве гнал от себя эти мысли. Он будет чтить память отца – сколько сможет.  
Поэтому он вытащил перо из чернильницы и приписал «Феанарион» после своего отцовского имени. Потом пробежался взглядом по письму, перечитывая его в последний раз, и, закончив, ощутил, как глаза жгут слезы. Он не дал им пролиться.  
Куруфинве скрутил письмо и перевязал его черной шелковой лентой. Затем на миг прижал пергамент к губам – и швырнул его в огонь.


End file.
